


Hurts: Kiss Kiss to the Black Hole

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Hurts Extra 第三篇全篇，原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12e07330





	Hurts: Kiss Kiss to the Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hurts Extra 第三篇  
> 全篇，原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12e07330

 

 

 

 

 

 

【　 **Hurts: Kiss Kiss to the Black Hole** 　】

 

 

 

 

 

 

        Root需要一點點時間去回憶剛才發生了什麼事。

 

        或許三十秒、或許兩分鐘。

 

        「不願意？」

 

        但Shaw似乎連這麼一些時間都不願給，在沙啞音聲逸進空氣時悄然扣住她的腰際、讓鼻尖抵上她的，向來閃爍各式相異光芒的眸此刻彷彿成為尚未降臨的夜色，壓抑地流動著某種柔軟物質，因距離過近而變得模糊，黑洞般深不見底。

 

        ……也同樣具有黑洞的另一種性質。

 

        「沒有，只是……」

 

        只是事情發生得太快太突然，措手不及的Root完全不知道一般而言現在該做出何種反應──但實際上，即使狀況並非如此，她大概也還是不知道……畢竟經歷過的搭訕、勾引、調情，無論主動被動全是手段，眼前永遠都有更重要的目標，她所注視的總是最終大局，從未關注這些，所以……她真的不知道面對來自Shaw的「手段」該怎麼辦。

 

        她打從心底知道自己無法以同樣方式回敬，甚至無法勾起一抹從容微笑。說到底，Sameen Shaw這個人所擁有的意義太多了──分享半份血緣的姊姊、曾經的照護者、暗戀過久的對象、擁有她大部分初次經驗的重要人類等等……不管哪個，都不是能讓她這麼做的身分。

 

        所以，讓她想想……

 

        「只是？」

 

        一開始踏進這間辦公室時，只是有點尷尬，她過上半晌才鼓起勇氣開始說明自己為何接近這間公司。至於原因其實再單純不過，她不過是找不到Shaw，近乎走投無路，結果無意間發現這間與政府長期合作的科技公司擁有一項重要資產：監視辨析系統。

 

        收集情報後，她認定他們擁有大量資料，於是駭入所有相關伺服器與資料庫，卻發現裡頭的資訊少之又少，起初以為是自己的技術退步才找不到資料，但最終竟從一個相關人員身上拷問出足以讓她氣得七竅生煙的根本原因──分明是科技公司，他們卻意外老派地以紙本方式記載重要資料，絕大部份數位資料都在記錄兩周後銷毀。

 

        具有開啟資料庫權限的只有高層人士，正巧當時世貿中心雙塔事件剛過不久，這間公司直接得到政府的大型提案，急需人力，她偽造身分混進公司，順利接觸高層，甚至由於協助改良系統而被視為主力，那時她只差一點就能打開資料庫大海撈針。

 

        之後？就商業競逐來說那可精彩，但細節實在很難詳盡說明，總之是被捲入一場堪稱陰險詭譎的奪權大戲，她覺得能當成忙碌之餘的娛樂也就陪著玩下去，玩著玩著，卻在最後成了董事會拍板定案的執行長人選。

 

        再之後，她除了沒日沒夜地翻資料以連接線索找人之外，還索性繞過幾層關係「順便」用Shaw的名義把大半股份納進手中。老實說，一段時間之後，她偶爾都覺得自己挺有經商才能，儘管這才能是在陰錯陽差間被挖掘出來的。

 

        『……妳花了多久把這裡變成妳的？』

 

        『接近一年，但找妳花了兩年，見到妳是快三年，妳知道自己有多難找了？』沙發上雙眉緊蹙的Shaw八成把過程全略過了，只接收到結論。一眼看出的Root聳聳肩，順便抱怨一下。『不過事務上幾乎都丟給另一個人代管，我對這裡實在……沒什麼興趣。』

 

        Shaw沉默許久，突然站起身往辦公桌後的特大號軟椅走去，『去海上是為了不想讓妳找到我，結果事情變成這樣，而且妳還是找到我了。』嘴角噙著微妙笑意，讓指尖緩慢滑過桌緣，接著坐進椅中：『沒興趣就辭職，然後賣掉。』

 

        本就站在桌邊的Root又聳聳肩，『賣掉還得名義上的董事長同意，附帶一提，我一直都是讓代理人來面對其他人的。』然後指了指Shaw，被指著的人仍然皺著眉，也指指自己，一臉困惑。『我說了，都是用妳的名義買的。』

 

        顯然方才Shaw真沒在聽她說話。Root嘆口氣。現在那張臉看起來要多呆有多呆。

 

        她走向Shaw，把椅子往桌前推去，再站到Shaw身邊把桌上電腦打開。

 

        『如果妳想聽，我還能報告一點財務狀況，但妳肯定不想。』Root一手撐在桌邊，一手操作電腦，而這姿勢讓Shaw的臉頰幾乎就要靠上她的胸緣，但滿心無奈讓她忽略她們此時有多靠近，只想著前殺手、前醫生兼前軍人當然對這些沒興趣。『所以，這是最近讓我忙得要命的原因。』

 

        一連幾張圖表與信件在三台螢幕上展開，『妳不會是要說這間公司即將倒閉，所以妳在拯救它？就在剛宣布我是什麼董事長以後？』Shaw的聲音突地轉為低沉，可Root並未察覺真正緣由，只是搖搖頭。『那不然是怎麼了？』

 

        『有人張大了嘴想吞掉妳的東西，我只能先塞些別的東西給他，再把他的臉推開。』相當生動活潑的說明，Root的口吻卻完全不是這麼一回事。一張打著赤紅燕雀圖示的表單被叫出。『問題在於推不開，化名Harold Whistler的Mr. Finch對這間公司有非常扭曲的執著，刻意引起一堆問題、發出不利消息……喏，看見低點了？他們造成的利基點。』

 

        Root指向趨勢圖中一個綠色低點，回頭望了下Shaw。

 

        『哦，妳這什麼都不想懂的表情真可愛，Sameen……讓人想要侵犯呢。』

 

        ──大概就是從這裡開始的。

 

        但她不過是開個玩笑。

 

        誰想得到那個女人竟倏地攫住她的手腕往自己扯，一下迫使她跪上她的腿間，更用另一隻手揪住她的衣領把她拉近。一切都過於突然，Root搞不懂，只在直面緊繃輪廓時不斷嚥下口水，試圖把慌亂緊張全都壓到外太空去。

 

        時間回到現在。

 

        「只是……妳想要什麼？」

 

        「讓妳做妳想做的。」

 

        望向一旁的Root深呼吸：「我開玩笑的。」

 

        一秒、兩秒，Shaw低低笑了起來，像發自內心的嘲諷，Root感覺得到，因為Shaw扯著她的手重重壓上自己心口，細微震顫透過肌膚接觸傳導至所有受器，而視覺上，那雙眼在她視線餘光裡迸出些許火花，似是興奮，亦若慾望。

 

        「是嗎？我敢說妳一直都想要。」

 

        ──這樣。

 

        Shaw的聲音裡含著深沉笑意，當她把她的手帶上豐盈柔軟。

 

        Root倒是敢說自己嚇呆了。

 

        好的，那不過是胸部，以前就碰過的Shaw的胸部，所以冷靜。她無法停止運轉的過載小腦袋瓜這麼想，但完全無法冷靜，只有一堆疑問接連浮上──為什麼Shaw這麼做？目的何在？在辦公室裡？剛剛她有記得鎖門嗎？難道Shaw想要──然後她的指節還是僵硬得無法移動分毫。

 

        老天。

 

        這種感覺難以言喻。不是說胸部抓起來有多柔軟。她早就知道了。連尺寸都知道。

 

        所以不是這樣，僅僅只是……全無預警的情況下，自己長久以來深切欲求的、渴望的、不可得的竟猛然送進懷裡，任誰都無法相信世上有這麼美好的事。所以說為什麼？究竟是為什麼？Shaw想做什麼？即使腦袋已經響起三級警報，Root仍堅持思考。

 

        然後她想起來了。

 

        「這不是願望……」Root覺得這可能是自己遇過的艱困險境排行前五。第一是下定決心離開Shaw，第二是在酒吧中槍時害怕自己救不出Shaw，第三是放Shaw離開，第四是Shaw堅持要幫她塞棉條……怎麼每項都跟那個女人有關？Root有點氣惱，尤其是在想到第四項時，那真是糟透了。「不是妳需要達成的，這不是願望。」

 

        老實說？她說謊了。

 

        追根究柢，這確實是她的願望──觸碰Shaw，甚至佔有Shaw。

 

        但這樣不對，至少不是曾經想像過的場景，而且她早就放棄了……雖然潛意識還沒有，哦、該死的潛意識。意識到這點的Root感覺雙眼無法聚焦，所有被深埋地底的記憶蜂湧而出，渙散且模糊地重播著久遠以前夜裡幻想過的每個動作，讓虛擬影像與現實的Shaw合而為一……

 

        Shaw搖頭：「妳說過會為我達成任何事，我記得。」

 

        與此同時她抬起左腳跨上桌面，牛仔布料掠過Root的腿間直接壓進細軟底褲。

 

        粗糙刺激迫使Root倒抽一口氣，瞬間竟然開始後悔今天沒事穿什麼洋裝，可她還是在奔過腦海的萬千思緒中抓住了重點──這是Shaw的願望？

 

        「……妳確定？」

 

        沒有話語，只有扣著她腰際的手加重力道，索性當作那是回應的她咬住唇，試圖同時忽略混亂腦袋與激烈心率，憑藉衝動緩緩向下移去，在唇瓣觸上頸部肌膚之前猶豫片刻，她想自己今天為什麼要擦口紅呢？會留下證據的。但猶豫不過是剎那的事，更在聽見一聲悶哼後消失得無影無蹤。

 

        在頸項之間輕嚙著的Root不真的明白這樣做是否正確──她們回到彼此身邊才一個月──不明白Shaw怎麼了，不明白為何事態發展如此突然，她或許……什麼都不明白，然而Shaw的眼底存在迫切且貨真價實的慾望，而這理所當然勾起了她的，讓一切被壓抑過久的見了光，轉瞬熾烈瘋狂地燃燒起來。

 

        ──如果妳最渴望的女人說她同樣想要妳──

 

        「嗯……」

 

        Shaw大概不知道自己的聲音像毒品，停留在她腰間揪住衣料的手則有鼓勵意味，更別說後仰的頸與抵在她下身輕顫著不斷將其刺激的腿。原本僅是覆住渾圓的掌心下意識握住，只覺得手感很好的Root耳裡腦裡充斥渾沌轟鳴，興奮感使鮮紅空白交互閃爍，她什麼都不知道了，只有漸趨劇烈的生理反應提醒著她，再繼續維持這種姿勢，先腿軟的肯定會是自己。

 

        她再向下吻，掠上鎖骨同時挪過位置，定下來後減輕些許壓力，雙手便開始解起襯衫上那堆煩人鈕扣──她確實不想表現得急不可耐，但也確實迫不及待──想像中的緩慢溫吞全被拋到九霄雲外，這空間裡的一切都催促著她，此時她只想要讓Shaw完全赤裸、讓兩副身軀毫無距離緊密相合、聽見更多交織慾望與愉悅的聲音……越快越好。

 

        ……或許除了速度還需要一點鎮靜，但很不巧地，她現在徹底缺乏。

 

        「要我幫忙嗎？」發現她停下動作的Shaw半睜開眼往下瞄，看見與鈕扣奮鬥的十指便笑了出來。她的眉頭扭成一團，用力搖頭。她又不是手壞掉了，只是需要一點時間好嗎。「嗯、沒關係，結束以後應該正好可以吃晚餐。」

 

        Shaw在笑她，可惡卻又溫和得讓人生不起氣來。咬住唇的Root不滿地想，差點就想乾脆把襯衫撕開算了，這樣她們結束時大概可以吃下午茶，雖然她根本對一次正常性愛的時間長短毫無概念。幾年前車裡那次八成算不上正常。

 

        可惜自己從未在這裡放過替換衣物，所以不能真撕了Shaw的衣服，否則辦公室一角都還有設備豪華的衛浴可用，她們甚至可以洗個澡換過衣服再離開。Root萬分後悔。

 

        「第三顆，值得鼓勵。」

 

        是的，就在她好不容易解開第三顆鈕扣後，Shaw低笑著說，吻了她的側臉。

 

        瞇起眼睛，深覺被挑戰的Root倏地冷靜下來，一手劃進純黑胸罩裡側，指尖擦過已然硬挺的乳尖輕輕挑弄，一手毫不鬆懈地繼續解釦子。Shaw的抽氣聲連著悶哼短促紊亂，略有僵硬的身軀不再是能顯現愜意的放鬆柔軟，發現這點的Root覺得自己終於找回主場。

 

        沒錯，主場。儘管是Shaw主動讓渡掌控權，但無論如何，現下那都是Root的權力，而多年來，只要是她掌控大局時就絕不會輸。雖然……實際上她在這方面的臨場經驗無限趨近於零，可她知道體內本能會指引她做對每一件事。

 

        就像現在，間歇著挺起上身的Shaw正在釋放想要更多的強烈訊號，Root無須思考便能明白，因為這是本能──當這樣理解的時候，一切都會容易許多，所有煩人鈕扣都不再是問題，看，胸罩鈕扣也輕易解決。Root在Shaw抓住自己手腕時稍稍抵抗了下，微笑著傾向前並搖了搖頭。

 

        嚥落唾液的動作過於明顯，Root伸手輕刮過Shaw的喉間。

 

        出於愛憐、出於渴望、出於本能。

 

        低下頭，她撥起胸罩，張口含住乳尖。舌面覆上它的感覺很奇妙，當腦袋所思所想已經越過這個步驟，直接飛到尚未來臨的激烈片段，只加速她的生理反應，更急迫地想要對方因為自己而失去理智，感受到自己所感受的，於是按著腦內少許知識以唇抿住密集佈滿神經的敏感點，以舌尖一次次挑刷過去，吸吮著親吻。

 

        「……Sam……」

 

        拖泥帶水的嘶啞喊聲似乎已足夠表達一切，但Shaw的掌心按住她後腦時，她才確認這一步完全無誤──衝動中一絲仍然留存的理智告訴她，她可以做自己想做的，然而一切都還是得以Shaw的感受為最優先項。

 

        ……只是Shaw不斷在干擾她的專注，譬如抓住她臀部輕緩揉動的手，譬如那些能把人類理智徹底轟去太空的、揉著喘息的破碎呻吟，譬如……Shaw在這種時候喚出她的……不、這甚至都不是她的名字，是只有Shaw能喊的唯一一個親暱稱呼。

 

        她真的無法專心，卻又因此更加專注──每一次Shaw的掌邊壓進她的股間，她都難耐地不住顫抖，那或許是無意的，但她身上所有神經都會因此緊繃，期盼受到再多一些的刺激與撫觸……與此同時，也想聽見更多來自Shaw的反饋。

 

        換著親吻另一邊的乳尖，她抿著它稍稍拉扯，留心著，探索哪種方式會讓Shaw得到更多，粗魯抑或溫柔？Root嘗試將那一絲理智分裂為二，判斷、分析、得到結論，本該如此，但她發現這一切全是無用。

 

        因為抬眼看去、與Shaw四目相對的剎那，臉龐泛紅且雙眼籠滿霧氣的女人無聲開口，要她隨心所欲。Shaw不知何時把洋裝拉鍊扯下了，帶繭指掌不斷來回摩娑她的背脊，冰冷而又火熱的觸感帶來連串酥麻顫慄，她瞬間恍了神，但使勁搖頭向後退一步。

 

        這姿勢實在不方便。Root想，乾脆抱起Shaw，轉身把她放到桌上。

 

        Shaw指著她身後時，她只是覺得高度非常剛好。

 

        「先不管妳為什麼能把我抱起來……會不會突然有架直升機飛過去？」聽見問句時，Root偏頭，看著Shaw略略挑起的眉，再扭頭往後看去，接著微笑。哦，整面落地窗。她暫時不想告訴Shaw這是單面玻璃。「或許我是不該在這裡──」

 

        覺得正擔心被看光的Shaw很是可愛，Root抓住她的分神時刻，笑著一把將她推倒在桌上，在近似埋怨的低喃聲中順勢解起褲頭鈕扣，然後……嗯，這條褲子很緊。Root皺著眉用力扯，花了不少力氣才把褲子連同底褲扯到膝蓋。

 

        半撐起身體的Shaw又在笑：「妳可以告訴我要做什麼，不必這麼辛苦。」

 

        Root委屈地皺皺鼻子，「這至少花了我七秒鐘，妳應該早就發現了。」一手把Shaw摟到身前，一手按在光裸的細嫩大腿上，還是覺得手感真好。「所以說，妳剛才為什麼不把妳尊貴的屁股抬起來？」

 

        「誰知道妳這麼快就想脫我褲子了？」

 

        這倒是，她自己也不知道。Root點點頭，接著很快想到衛生問題。

 

        轉頭往右邊看去，浴室很遠，要等她跑過去再跑回來，什麼燎原大火都該滅了，況且她完全不想把衣衫不整的Shaw扔在這裡，那麼……或許瓶裝水可以湊合一下，又或許結束以後她能把Shaw拉進浴室做次徹底清潔。短短三秒裡決定方案的Root打開抽屜找到一瓶並扭開瓶蓋。

 

        「口渴了？真不知道這事會讓……」Shaw低笑著，但在Root神情嚴肅地一個勁把水往手上倒時閉嘴了。她發誓自己看見了她頭上那堆問號。「……妳在做什麼？」

 

        「面對妳是很難不覺得口乾舌燥。」真喝了口水，Root伸手摟住Shaw，將她壓向自己，直到她倆身軀相合毫無距離，「說真的，我一直覺得不公平，為什麼妳跟我的尺寸差這麼多？」而再無遮蔽的下身直接觸上腿根，Root感覺到難以克制的濕濡與顫抖，來自Shaw，也來自她自己。

 

        踢掉鞋子的Shaw不客氣地翻了個白眼：「我也覺得妳高我十公分很不公平，大概有得必有失，但能麻煩妳別在這種時候探討成長問題嗎？」

 

        不客氣的不僅有她，Root噘著嘴使勁咬了Shaw的肩膀一口，咬完才想到擔心這樣會痛，卻沒聽見任何抱怨或喊聲，只有沉重吐息揉著帶來酥麻電流的低吟斷續擦過耳邊，抱著她的雙臂則收得越來越緊。

 

        她抬頭抿住Shaw的耳廓：「我想不行，還得告訴妳那些年有多糟糕。」舌尖沿著凹凸迴旋向內拭入，尚未乾燥的手摸索著越過胸與腹部留下水痕，她在感受到懷裡身軀像貓一般癱軟時笑了出聲，Shaw猛然顫了一下。「有的人就是喜歡夏天光著身體在家裡亂走，嗯？換衣服也不記得關門，又動不動就靠得太近……」

 

        「那、讓妳……很困擾？」

 

        Shaw在Root踢掉那團褲子時問道，聽來甚是艱難。

 

        「是很困擾，因為事情總是會變這樣……」

 

        停留在微鬈毛髮上的指刻意勾搔兩下，才緩緩向內探進。而這次，Shaw的聲音稍大了些，配合地向後傾去，雙腿已經勾住了Root的腰，她現在才知道這有多要命──辦公室裡有一個無比性感也無比強大的女人，近乎一絲不掛地坐在辦公桌上，身體每處都散發著邀請訊息……現在？她正把自己的手放在她最私密、脆弱而炙熱的地方。

 

        不太清楚自己怎麼撐到這一刻的，Root感覺連呼吸都不屬於自己，只憑著直覺在濕潤間遊走，佯裝鎮靜地讓指尖從小核往後滑過，陷入另一道細縫裡，腦袋全然空白的她持續摸索，努力掙扎著堅持下去，別就地昏倒。

 

        因為那雙眼過於迷濛而那些呻吟簡直……

 

        ……呃，天才知道她自己都快高潮了。

 

        但Sameen Shaw無限大於Samantha Groves。

 

        好吧，早知道就在這裡擺張床，或者去旁邊那張又大又軟的沙發做，她們應該可以相擁著愛撫彼此甚至翻個幾圈。不過世上沒有如果，何況辦公桌上其實挺刺激的，Root其實也沒什麼怨言，就像現在被壓倒的Shaw大概把半邊東西都掃到地上了，但堅挺胸部與拉伸出的肌理線條只讓她覺得非常火辣……

 

        然而這些都不是重點。

 

        重點是Shaw……就在她的拇指揉壓著小核繞圈時，Shaw的反應……蹙起的眉、彷彿不能控制的喘息、緊繃身軀，這一切都在告訴她時候到了──果不其然，就在她加速動作不過多久，Shaw突然直起身緊擁住她，最終從口中吐出一句髒話。

 

        ──哦。

 

        那份強烈震顫傳遞過來，慢半拍才想到該怎麼做的Root空出左手擁住Shaw，就在她與她的額相抵瞬間。她反射性向後傾了些。

 

        「……妳為什麼不吻我？」

 

        但接下來的問句讓她徹底茫然：「呃？」

 

        「那次、跟這次……妳都退開了。」只半睜著眼的Shaw在她頸邊輕聲說道，語氣竟有那麼一點像是埋怨。想起自己方才動作的她一下懂了這是什麼意思。「妳討厭……不想、和我接吻嗎？」

 

        Root咬著唇，想了一下下：「我想……接吻這事……不是我們該做的。」

 

        事實如此，她向來都是這麼認為──屬於身體的慾望能夠作為交換標的，但吻不行，儘管毫無來由，可她就是──好吧，或許是以前看過的一大堆純愛電影使然，她感覺那些吻都有著愛的成分，於是執拗地認為親吻是相愛兩人才能進行的行為。

 

        也才永遠都覺得不是時候。

 

        「為什麼？」

 

        「那需要……」這一瞬間，Root感覺喉間溢出苦澀，便搖搖頭：「妳沒有愛上我。」

 

        是啊，她知道Shaw想達成她的願望，但也知道愧疚之間並不包含那種愛情，至少在Shaw自己承認以前──然而Shaw用力哼嗤一聲，雙手從腰間移到她的臉上並且拉近，神情萬分嚴肅，像接下來要說的話就是唯一真理。

 

      「我還不懂得愛，但是……我想要妳吻我。」那雙漆黑眼底盛裝著的是毫無虛假的真誠，話語則是與動作不相合的溫柔，於是Root愣了下，訝異於她竟這麼快理解了。「我能看到的還很模糊，但就像那些感覺……我相信妳總有一天能教會我，現在……除了愛以外的一切，我都願意給妳。」

 

        如果有一天我懂得愛了，那也都是屬於妳的。Shaw在她的唇邊低聲呢喃。

 

        於是Root感覺自己心臟在迫切渴望中停止運轉。

 

        這份承諾讓所有禁錮徹底崩壞。

 

        接著她想起這是誰的願望──Shaw想要她、渴求她、需要一個吻將所有完整。

 

        剎那間腦內顧忌全被炸裂灰飛煙滅，她傾身吻上厚軟唇瓣，粗暴按住Shaw的腦後，唇舌肆意向甜美口腔侵襲，像要把那一切全都佔據──那都是她的、都屬於她。這份邀約沒有任何人能夠拒絕，Root無法思考，只讓雙指在劃過濕潤之後直往內部探進，Shaw在這之中低吼出聲。

 

        猛烈操著雙腿仍夾著自己腰際的女人，她一手按壓硬挺核心、一手在越發緊縮的濕濡甬道中來回進出，讓指尖依循本能不斷抵進膨脹發熱的那處使勁刺激──就在她覺得自己能把Shaw帶進高潮的瞬間，座機響起。

 

        呻吟之中，Shaw的視線飄忽著望過去。

 

        下意識翻了個白眼，思忖著應該阻絕接下來的任何打擾，Root還是空出左手接起電話，右手卻全無停止之意。

 

        「啊、抱歉，我在忙呢，你能不能一小時後再來？」她輕咳兩聲後平靜說道，但話筒那端的聲音聽來很不耐煩，「我正在跟重要客戶談合約。」而眼前的Shaw正咬著手掌，整張臉都憋紅了。她為此加快速度近乎衝刺。「沒空就是沒空。」

 

        話筒就在Shaw的頰邊。Root直覺Shaw快到了。

 

        「讓他們等，沒什麼不能等的──」

 

        只除了與自己密切交纏的這個女人。

 

        就在瞬間，Root拋下話筒吻住Shaw。

 

        她是該用別的方式堵住Shaw的嘴不讓她發出半點聲音，但……

 

        哦──她被抱住，就像緊縮甬道奮力纏絞著她的雙指──她讓Shaw第二次高潮了，比之前次更加劇烈的顫抖遞進肌膚，所以……她非得親吻她不是嗎？讓被阻斷的、高昂的破碎呻吟從相合唇邊逸出，那像亟欲抑制卻又毫無辦法的原始喊聲足以使任何人了解一切，也讓她意識到親吻的力量作用在Shaw身上或許不可思議地強大。

 

        「你聽到了？一小時後見。」一股奇妙的成就感正在發酵膨脹，為此感到滿足愉悅的Root毫無所謂地說道，隨即切斷通話。

 

        這時真沒任何事能讓她分心……除了喘個不停的Shaw。

 

        「喜歡這樣嗎？」

 

        「妳……該死的誰讓妳這麼做──」

 

        啊，生氣了。她忍不住微笑，在左手游移著回到胸前時，又吻住她。

 

        不知道第三次會是什麼樣子？

 

        「妳說呢？」

 

 

 

 

 

\- - - - -

【END】


End file.
